


Roses are Red

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Infidelity, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for One_Million_Words February Bingo Challenge prompt "Roses"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Red

_Roses are red_  
 _I like your dick_  
 _Take me to bed_  
 _I like to ride stick_

The corner of Oliver's mouth twitched. Poetry was clearly not Sara's strong point. 

The hotel was halfway between Starling City and Sara's college. Laurel thought he was off visiting a Queen Consolidated office in Central City. 

The suite had two rooms, a lounge and a bedroom. The door to the bedroom was closed. The bad-poem note had been left for him to find. At the bottom of the paper was a lipstick kiss. 

Quick as a flash Oliver opened the door to the bedroom. 

He found his girlfriend's sister on the big king-size bed, propped up on pillows with rose petals all around her and covering her chest and sex. 

"Clothes off," Sara said. 

"I liked the poem." Oliver pulled his shirt off. 

"Liar." 

"I liked the part about you riding my dick," he said as he unbuttoned his jeans. 

"That I believe." 

Oliver took down his boxers with his jeans, he stepped out of them and took off his socks too. He was already semi-hard. He got on the bed and brushed away the petals from her breasts. Sara moaned, his mouth sucking at her nipple. 

The scent of roses in the room was soon mixed with the scent of sex.


End file.
